From Big Top to Penthouse
by MaximusLove
Summary: (AU) Mr. Peabody takes Sherman to a circus and there Mr. Peabody falls for Gia, a trapeze performing jaguar. He takes her away from her circus life and abusive manager and brings her into a life of luxury at his penthouse apartment. Will Gia be able to adjust to a different lifestyle? Will she fall in love with Mr. Peabody as well? Mr. Peabody X Gia. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**From Big top to Penthouse-A Madagascar and Mr. Peabody &amp; Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 1

"Come on, Sherman. We can't be late." Mr. Peabody called up to his son.

"Coming!" A minute later Sherman came bolting down the stairs and stood before Mr. Peabody.

"Good, now let us be on our way." Mr. Peabody said.

He was taking his son to see the circus (as a break from using the WABAC and because Sherman had never been to one before).

So father and son got on the red moped in the garage and drove to the circus just outside the city.

* * *

Later, before the show was to start, Gia, a beautiful looking jaguar sat at a dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror.

She made sure to apply the-glow-in-the-dark paint on her body before performing.

Vitaly, a Russian Siberian tiger and Gia's boss stood behind her.

"Remember, one screw-up and you'll be going to bed tonight with a black eye." He hissed.

Then he walked away before he could see Gia wince a little.

She hated and was afraid of her boss.

She also hated how he was trying to get her to sleep with him, especially when he got drunk.

Gia wanted to run away, but couldn't.

She didn't know where else to go. And circus was all she knew. Nothing else.

She sighed. She stood up, gave herself one last look in the mirror, nodded approval at herself, and walked out.

* * *

Mr. Peabody and Sherman took their seats and the announcer spoke to the audience with a megaphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, are you ready for the show?"

The crowd cheered.

"I can't hear you!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered again, but louder.

"Alright, let the show….BEGIN!" The announcer cried.

Mr. Peabody rolled his eyes.

_Is it going to be like this during the whole show? An hour's drive just for this?_ Mr. Peabody thought.

He wasn't big on circuses.

He was only here because Sherman wanted to see one.

At this particular circus, all the performers were animals. Even the announcer was an animal.

There were animal clowns throwing pies at each other and spraying each other with seltzer bottles, dogs racing each other around the area with jet-skates (_Big deal_, Mr. Peabody thought. _I was doing that back when I was a pup._), and a bear that rode around on a tiny bike.

Only Sherman found all this to be amusing.

But there was one act, the last act to be precise, that caught Mr. Peabody's interest.

"And now everyone, our final act of the show! Performing trapeze artist, Gia the Jaguar!"

Gia stood on the platform high up above the ground, feeling nervous.

Why'd that stupid announcer have to say that she was an artist? She had only just begun to learn trapeze a few weeks ago.

She took a deep breath and hoped that she had learned enough to put on a good performance, live, and avoid the wrath of Vitaly.

Gia jumped and was falling through the air with her face pointing down towards the ground.

It looked like she was going to fall to her death.

But she grabbed a glowing rung and was flipping herself up repeatedly in circles.

Mr. Peabody watched, looking intrigued as Gia swung until she moved to another rung, repeated her past action, and swung to a lower rung.

He had to admit that she moved very gracefully.

She also looked very beautiful, especially with that glowing paint on her body.

Mr. Peabody shook his head a little to snap himself out of his thoughts.

Was he finding this jaguar attractive?"

Gia was bouncing off of trampolines' in the air. Then she landed on her feet on the net, and shot up into the air and made it onto another platform.

The crowd cheered.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Gia the magnificent!"

Gia smiled as she bowed and waved.

And, what the hell, she thought; she even blew kisses at some parts of the crowd below, even in Mr. Peabody's direction. Unaware of how he watched and admired this creature whom he found to be extremely beautiful and talented.

The dog prodigy smiled up at her.

_I can't ignore it; I think I'm falling in love with her._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Gia stood before her dressing table just as Vitaly walked up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I must say, that was very amazing."

Gia could smell the whiskey on his breath.

When she didn't answer him, Vitaly lifted his head up. "Oh, come now, Gia? I won't hurt you. Why should I? You put on a really good show."

Gia just looked at herself in the mirror, looking annoyed.

She liked circus, but hated the one she was in. The only part of it that was bearable was her kind friend, Stefano the sea lion. But sadly, he passed away a year and a half ago.

"And I must say," Vitaly said, his paw slowly inching towards Gia's butt.

"You looked sexy during your performance."

Vitaly gripped her right butt cheek tightly.

Gia whirled around and struck Vitaly's face

He fell back crying out in pain.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU FILTHY PIG!" She screamed.

Mr. Peabody could hear screaming coming from the area down behind the curtain.

"Mr. Peabody, what was that?" Sherman asked, looking scared.

Mr. Peabody just looked at Sherman calmly.

"Sherman, head to my moped and stay there. I'll be along in a moment."

And with that, Mr. Peabody ran through the curtain.

* * *

"You filthy pig!" Gia hissed.

Vitaly got up and glared menacingly at her. He raised his paw.

"If you hit me…I…I'll run away!" Gia screamed.

Vitaly stared at her in a bit of a bewildered manner and then laughed, as if what Gia just said was completely ridiculous.

"Are you kidding me? Where will you go? Who would take you in? You're a stupid girl who only knows about circus, that's it. You won't last three minutes out in the world on your own."

He came up to Gia and she became scared.

"Face it Gia, I own you!" He said striking her in the face.

Gia fell to the floor and Vitaly stood over her.

Gia began to cry.

"Oh, what's this? Crying now, are we? You stupid little thing. You..."

Suddenly, Vitaly felt something hit him in the back of the head and he fell down forward onto the ground.

Gia looked up to see a small white beagle wearing black glasses and a red bowtie.

"Come with me." Mr. Peabody said, holding out his paw to her.

Gia looked at it for a moment, and then took it.

Mr. Peabody led her out of the huge circus tent and over to his moped.

Mr. Peabody got his helmet on and sat down, but leaving room for Gia to sit behind him.

"Get back here!" A voice with a thick Russian accent cried out.

"Mr. Peabody, what's going on?" Sherman asked.

Mr. Peabody knew that there wasn't any time to explain. He floored the moped and drove him, Sherman, and Gia away from the circus, and down the road towards the city and home.

Chapter 1 Concluded.

**Please do review and feel free to make suggestions on how to have Mr. Peabody and Gia grow closer to each other.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

From Big Top to Penthouse-A Madagascar and Mr. Peabody &amp; Sherman Fanfic

Chapter 2

After an hour's drive, Mr. Peabody and his two moped occupants finally arrived at the penthouse apartment.

Mr. Peabody parked the moped in the garage and he and Sherman and Gia went up the elevator to the penthouse.

A ding was heard and the elevator doors opened to reveal the most lavish place Gia had even seen in her life.

The human child and two anthropomorphic animals walked into the apartment.

Gia realized that her mouth was hanging open by what she was seeing and closed it.

Mr. Peabody stopped and turned to Sherman.

"Sherman, go to bed."

"But Mr. Peabody, you still haven't told me what just happened back there."

"I'll tell you later in your room."

"But Mr. Peabody…"

"Bed." Mr. Peabody said firmly, pointing.

Sherman sighed, knowing that it was pointless to continue asking, and headed off for his room.

After his son left, Mr. Peabody turned to face Gia. He guided her over to a couch and had her sit down on it.

Then the beagle got onto the couch and stood on it.

He inspected Gia's face.

"Nothing but a bruise. Looks like he wasn't trying to hit you so hard."

Gia scoffed. "Well that's a first."

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. Peabody asked, looking concerned.

Gia saw how concerned the beagle was. Since he looked like he wanted to help, she decided to tell him.

"For about a few years now. Our circus was doing great until Vitaly had an accident. He ended up getting his fur badly burned when he attempted to go through a small ring of fire. His fur managed to grow back, but he was scarred on the inside. He stopped doing tricks and became depressed afterwards. Then he turned to alcohol."

Gia paused.

"He became abusive after that. He was once my friend, like Stefano before he passed away, but now…I don't even recognize him as my friend anymore." Gia paused again. "I hope never to see him again."

Mr. Peabody looked at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry you went through that, my dear."

Gia looked at Mr. Peabody and smiled a little.

"Thanks for your concern, and for saving me. You're pretty tough for a beagle."

Mr. Peabody smiled. "Thanks."

He jumped off the couch and walked over to a telephone.

"What are you doing?" Gia asked.

Mr. Peabody looked at her.

"Calling the police to have this Vitaly arrested.

Gia's eyes popped out.

"You can't. I don't want to see him again. Besides, he'll most likely leave town and we'll never have to see him again."

"Gia, I have to. I can't let that tiger get away with hurting you like that. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that barbarian got away with treating you so cruelly."

Gia stared at him. "But there'll be a court case. Or lots of them. Court cases where I'll have to look at him again. Please don't make me face him again."

Mr. Peabody came over and placed his paw over Gia's.

Mr. Peabody smiled at her. "I promise that by the end of this process, Vitaly will be taken away and you'll never have to deal with him ever again. And he'll do no harm towards you."

Gia stared at Mr. Peabody.

She was scared of possibly having to see Vitaly again, but for some unknown reason, she felt that she could trust Mr. Peabody.

She looked at him and nodded.

Mr. Peabody went back to the phone and dialed 911.

* * *

Mr. Peabody and Gia sat in the back of a police car, followed by a second police car.

They arrived at the circus and sure enough, Vitaly was still there, drunk as hell.

He was arrested and the police inspected Gia.

After gathering all the evidence, especially info of Vitaly and his abuse from the other members of the circus, feeling safe to mention this now that Vitaly was in custody (They never told the police about this because Vitaly threated to beat the crap out of anyone who would rat on him), Gia and Mr. Peabody were driven back to the penthouse.

A court case appointment would soon be set.

After returning to the penthouse, Mr. Peabody showed Gia where she would be sleeping.

It was a cozy looking white room with some blue in it.

Against the wall was a bed and next to it a dresser.

There was a bathroom by the left of the entrance to the room, inside the room.

"Thank you Mister…" Gia spoke, not knowing the beagle's name.

"Mr. Peabody."

Gia smiled. "Oh, thanks Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody smiled a warm and pleasant smile.

"You're very welcome, Gia."

"How'd you know my name?" Gia asked.

"Just before your performance, when the announcer said it to the audience."

"Oh, right." Gia said, looking a little embarrassed.

Mr. Peabody smiled a little.

Gia had to admit, Mr. Peabody's smile sure was a handsome one. She also had to admit that the beagle was rather handsome-looking too.

Mr. Peabody turned and left the room.

Then he poked his head in.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything to eat?"

Gia smiled. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Kitchen's downstairs on the left. Help yourself to anything in it."

And with that, Mr. Peabody closed the door.

Gia looked around.

She thought that the room looked very nice.

_This beagle must be pretty rich._ She thought.

Gia decided to go into the bathroom and take a shower.

The bathroom was very lovely too.

She took off the floral paper necklace she had on and set it on the dresser out in the room.

She stood inside the shower and turned the knob.

At first she let out a cry of surprise at the presence of cold water, but when it was replaced with the presence of warm water, she let out a pleasant sigh.

She stayed in the shower for about twenty minutes and enjoyed every second of it. She washed herself, hoping that in the process she could wash off the past few years somehow.

After her shower, Gia walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her head.

Her head being the last thing that was dried, she took off the towel and dropped it on the floor.

She stood before the bed and smiled, imagining how soft it must've felt.

She then fell down onto it.

The minute her body made contact with the bed, she sighed pleasantly.

It felt so soft.

Everything in this penthouse looked and felt so good.

Gia laid there for a while until she fell asleep, lying on the front side of her body with her face facing her right.

* * *

Mr. Peabody entered Sherman's room and walked over to his boy's bed.

"Sherman, you awake?"

Sherman rolled over to face his dad.

"Yeah."

Mr. Peabody sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at his son.

"Gia, the performing jaguar we saw at the show…you remember her right?"

Sherman nodded, he did indeed remember her.

"She's going to be staying with us because; she was being hurt at the circus and needs to stay with us."

"Why would someone want to hurt her?" Sherman asked.

Mr. Peabody knew that Sherman was a smart kid, but how could he explain Gia's abuse to him, a seven-year-old boy.

"Her manager…was cruel to her. Sometimes people are cruel to others because they were hurt too." Mr. Peabody paused. "Sherman, Gia and I will have to go to court and testify against this Vitaly. Hopefully, he will be found guilty and taken away. He has to, he hurt Gia and that was very wrong of him to do."

Sherman looked up at his father.

"Will Gia be okay?"

Mr. Peabody looked down at Sherman, a look of concern on his face.

He leaned down and hugged his son.

"I hope so." The beagle said.

Chapter 2 Concluded.


End file.
